Light Em Up
by SockMonkeySlippers
Summary: Story about my character, Maria and her pack of wulfen. Will include Dru and them eventually...keyword eventually. Don't really have a point to this story at the moment but I'm working on it!
1. Chapter 1

There was a flicker of movement within a dark alley, the only hint that a predator was laying in wait for it's prey.

A girl turned into the alley passing through it on the way back home. She was unaware of the danger as she moved closer. Suddenly there was a loud hissing screech as the predator made it's move. The girl reacted almost instantly her body crackling as she sprang to meet the hunter. The fight lasted only a few minutes, the winner standing over the fallen body that was slowly crumbling to dust.

"Damn suckers you managed to ruin another coat." The girl grumbled as she pulled off the jacket she wore that was now coated in thick black blood. "Gonna need a shower now." She sighed stepping over the remaining dust pile and continuing on home without a second thought.

Home for her was a old gray mansion outside of the city. In the middle of the woods the mansion was hidden, the dark stones blending in with the black forest behind it. Only the lights that lit up the many windows gave it away that anyone was living there. That and the sound of shattering glass and the laughter of teenage boys most likely destroying something they weren't supposed to. She smiled to herself, jogging up the long driveway to hurry through the large front door.

The chaos that met her as she walked in would have caused a lesser human to panic and call 911. A football flew over her head, clothing was strewn everywhere and yes that was a naked kid sprinting through the halls. The noise was overwhelming as the yelling, swearing, and snoring of nearly 20 teenage boys combined together. One of the boys caught sight of her as he ran down the stairs. Caught off guard he tumbled down them landing at the bottom with a thump. She snorted trying to hold back her laughter and went over the fallen boy meaning to help him up as she held her hand out for him but was instead tugged down on top of him.

"Heya Maria," The handsome boy smiled at her, a doopy grin that always succeed in making her smile back. But not this time, he wasn't about to weasel his way out of this one just because of a charming little smile. She knew he was trying to butter her up. "Oh no you don't, you aren't getting out of this one so easily." She smirked shaking her head. "I told you to keep the house from being destroyed! We just cleaned it!" She said sternly even managing to glare at him some.

But the glare didn't last long as a yell went up and the sound of a stampeding herd came closer. She yelped and ducked against Ace's chest covering her head as a sudden wave of boys lunged on top of her, welcoming her home.

It was good to be home again.

* * *

><p>First chapter: Complete!<p>

So to start off, I love Strange Angels, it's one of my favorite series. Ok now about the story, this is a random story I have floating around in my head and it's mostly about the wulfen of strange angels. So far these are just my charaters that I've not really introduced, but I promise Graves, Shanks, Nathalie and Dru will be in this story...eventually. I really don't know where this is gonna go but I have a few ideas, so it's not going to be regularly updated and will be fairly random but random is good so who cares.

Ok that's all I'm done babbling now.


	2. Chapter 2

She was suffocating. It was a terrible realization that this was how she was going to die. She tried to claw her way out of the dark pit she was trapped it but the effort was useless. There was no hope left that she would make it out..._  
><em>

Suddenly there was a bright light and it was such a wonderful feeling to have much needed air rush back into her lungs. She gulped down as much oxygen as she could, welcoming the cold air down her throat. After a moment of this, she regained her senses remembering where she was. Trapped under a pile of sweaty, smelly teenage boys who were going to kill her with love.

"GET OFF ME!" She yelled out as she tried to get out from under them. "And stop touching my butt!" She snapped, lashing out with her foot. She heard a yelp and the scramble of feet and it felt like the weight of the world had been lifted off of her. Really it was just the weight of 18 boys but it was probably a similar feeling either way.

After stumbling to her feet and straightening up her clothes, she finally looked up at the crowd standing around her."Next time let's hold off on the dog pile." She huffed trying to remain angry at them, but as always it was useless. Seeing those dopey grins on their faces made her melt every time.

"Hey she smiled! We're off the hook!" One of them cheered, effectively ruining the moment and earning himself a few slaps on the back of the head.

"Good try, Dash. You were off the hook for a moment but now you aren't," She said, giving him a sweet smile. A few of the older boys cringed at the sight knowing that smile meant a chewing out from the little redhead.

Her dark eyes looked over each of them until they landed on her first victim. "Ace. You were supposed to be in charge while I was gone." She started off, crossing her arms over her chest and giving him a look. The boy in question shifted nervously and glanced around himself, only to see the others had moved away from him, leaving him alone in the line of fire.

"Well you see..." He said trying to think of something to say that would keep him out of dish duty for the next month. But she cut him off before he had the chance. "The house is a disaster." She stated glancing around herself at the dirty laundry strewn across the staircase, the nerf darts that coated the floor and...the grape jelly smeared across the walls. She shook her head not wanting to know how that got there. "Uhhh why? Why did I decide to let you be in charge?" She groaned rubbing her hand over her face.

"Because you love me so much?" He tried putting on his sweetest face. The group around him dissolved into a mixture of giggles and groans at that.

"EH wrong!" She snorted giving up. "You've earned dish duty. Two months. No arguing." She said flatly, silencing him with another glare as he started to protest. He hung his head and walked off to the kitchen.

Turning to the rest of them she placed her hands on her hips and cocked her head to the side. "Well? What are you waiting for? Get cleaning!" Yelps and shouts broke out as they scrambled off, tripping over themselves as they went.

Maria allowed herself a small smile, waiting till the last boy disappeared before she made her way up the stairs to her room.

* * *

><p>Finally it's finished! I was stuck between 2 different versions of this chapter and finally decided on this. And know you finally know her name too! I've accomplished so much :)<p> 


End file.
